You Have Stolen My Heart
by RoraShigoto
Summary: Zemyx songfic:: In the winter woods, Demyx has a surprise for Zexion....


**This is a winter one-shot song-fic. I wrote it 'cuz I felt like it. However, as it turned out, it sucks. It was going to be something completely different, but I was listening to this song and was thinking: "I want to write a song-fic for this."**

**So I did.**

**Song: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**

* * *

**

**We watch the seasons pull **

**_Up its own stakes _**

**_To catch the last weekend _**

**_Of the last week_**

**_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced _**

**_Another sun-soaked season fades away_**

"Zexion!" the blonde called as he ran through the forest to addressed male. Zexion turned around, eyes widening as he saw the other stumbling toward him. Soon, the slate haired one was tackled to the ground, snow sloshing around his form. He shivered slightly.

**_You have stolen my heart_**

**_You have stolen my heart_**

Zexion sighed and looked around. The winter scene seemed abandoned, save for him and the blonde. Demyx grinned happily down at the other and chirped, "Zexion! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Great, and now you've found me," Zexion squirmed under the weight of the younger man. He felt he was in a rather awkward position. "And since you have, could you please get off of me?"

Laughing lightly, Demyx hauled himself up and stood. He out stretched a right hand to help Zexion heave his own body from the snow. "Come on, then," Demyx said, walking away and beckoning the other to follow.

**_Invitations only grant farewell _**

**_We crash the best ones _**

**_Of the best ones _**

**_Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed _**

**_Too early to say goodnight_**

Zexion blinked at the sight before him. A lake topped with ice, untouched. Demyx smiled widely, leading Zexion over to the bank aside the body of frozen water. Quirking an eyebrow, Zexion cleared his throat and asked, "And what, exactly, are we doing here?"

The blonde then looked around a small borough in the ground and brought out two pairs of ice skates -- one pair blue and the other grey. A slight smirk passed over Zexion's features as he took the grey pair.

**_You have stolen my heart _**

**_You have stolen my heart_**

"Oh my God, Demyx! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Zexion cried as he had trouble balancing himself on the slippery surface. His arms flew out as he tried to keep his body steady. Demyx skated gracefully over to Zexion's side. The blonde took hold of the other's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"It's okay, Zexy," Demyx smiled. He began to skate back wards, leading Zexion, with ease. Soon enough, Zexion worked his feet to move with the blonde's.

**_And from the ballroom floor _**

**_We are in celebration _**

**_One good stretch before our hibernation _**

**_Our dreams assured and we all _**

**_Will sleep well_**

"See, you're getting it!" Demyx happily exclaimed.

**_Sleep well..._**

Zexion let go of Demyx's hands, struggling to keep balance.

**_Sleep well..._**

"Good," Zexion sighed as he was now able to skate, if you call it that, freely.

**_Sleep well..._**

The slate haired male moved closer to Demyx with much distress. He then felt his torso falling forward, much to his dismay.

**_Sleep well..._**

Demyx chuckled some, catching Zexion. Zexion turned away, not embarrassed. He wasn't in the mood to be humiliated in front of Demyx. He straightened up the best he could, involuntarily pouting a slightly.

**_You have stolen my_**

**_You have stolen my_**

**_You have stolen my_**

**_Heart..._**

Shaking his head, Demyx wrapped his arms around the shorter one, pulling him close. Zexion looked up to him, still a bit cross. This only made Demyx chuckle more.

Zexion, in turn, shook his head as well. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Demyx's shoulder. the blonde again began to skate back wards. Zexion followed, lifting his head, but still staying close.

**_Watch you spin around_**

**_In your highest heel _**

**_You are the best one_**

**_Of__ the best ones _**

**_We all _**

**_Look _**

**_Like _**

**_We Feel..._**

Smiling, Zexion looked up to Demyx. The former leaned close, feeling Zexion's warm breath hit him lightly on his face. Zexion mover closer as well, catching Demyx's lips in a cliché kiss.

**_You have stolen my_**

**_You have stolen my_**

**_You have stolen my_**

_**Heart...****

* * *

** _

It sucks, I know, but I did promise a new one-shot!

Please review... I guess... no harsh flames...


End file.
